


Happy Birthday, Naruto!

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disney timeeee, M/M, Naruto’s birthday, Porn with a little bit of Plot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke’s a big softie after all, Sexual Content, some master/pet action, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Naruto and Sasuke got to Disney, but with a catch 😏
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday, Naruto!

Sasuke clicked away at his computer, he was staying up late once more. Naruto always scolded him for it but Sasuke couldn’t help it. He looked over to where his boyfriend was snuggled up on their bed. 

He turned back to his computer, he was on the Disney page. Sasuke wasn’t a fan of theme parks, the loud music and many people didn’t exactly please him. However, Naruto’s birthday was tomorrow and he still didn’t have a gift for him. 

Sasuke clicked on ‘purchase’ before he could regret it. He almost immediately got an email with the tickets. He sighed and shut down the computer. “Welp, you better have fun tomorrow Naru.” Sasuke changed into more comfortable clothes and laid in bed next to Naruto. 

He pet the blonde’s hair, smiling at the handsome man in front of him. Sasuke closed his eyes, falling asleep pretty quickly.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to Naruto’s loud snoring. He sat up with a grumble. “Naruto. Naruto. Wake up idiot.” Sasuke was greeted with soft morning kisses from Naruto, “Mm you’re so rude.” 

Naruto pounced on him, taking Sasuke by surprise. “Ha! Gotcha.” The dark haired man pushed off Naruto, standing up to go freshen up. The blonde frowned, ‘Did he forget?’ Naruto thought, sitting up on the bed.

Sasuke brushed his teeth and got into the shower, enjoying the thousands of warm drops of water rolling down his body. He finished up swiftly and brushed his hair, putting some gel on it too. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

“Yo. You up?” Naruto looked up from where he was laying in the sheets. “Yeah.” Sasuke smirked, “Good morning then.” He paused, watching Naruto’s frown. “And happy birthday~” Naruto’s frown turns into a smile and he’s quick to get up and run towards Sasuke.

He jumped onto Sasuke. His towel fell to the ground as he let go of the towel to catch Naruto. “A warning would’ve been nice.” He smiled at Naruto, who held on tight. “I’m kinda bare naked right now...” Sasuke noted.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Naruto assured him. Sasuke moved forward to place Naruto onto the bed. “Guess what, I got you a gift.” He brought up the email, giving the phone to Naruto to read. Naruto read, his eyes lit up. 

“WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY?!” He leapt up again, Sasuke stopping him from jumping onto him. “Well, we’re going if you’re going to get ready.” He nodded, “Be right back!” Naruto went into the bathroom before poking out his head, “And thanks Sasuke!” 

Sasuke smiled, going through the closet to find some clothes to wear. He chose a plain black shirt he’d gotten from Naruto, which was a little big but he liked it anyway. He wore some jeans along with a light yellow fanny pack. He also wore some white sneakers. Once he was done with his outfit, he got on his phone to wait for Naruto.

Naruto didn’t waste any time after he showered, not even looking to Sasuke as he picked out an outfit and basically shoved it on. He wore an orange shirt, which bore a red flame symbol on it with light jeans and a pair of black sneakers. “Done!” Naruto shouted happily. 

“No breakfast?” Sasuke questioned. “We’ll eat some early lunch at the park, so come on.” He dragged the end to show Sasuke his desperation. “Fine, but with a condition. Wait here.” Sasuke got up, going to a different room. In the storage room, that’s where all the ‘toys’ were.

He fished through the box, finally coming upon a pink object. The object in question was a vibrator, Sasuke smirked at his thought. Of course, it was Naruto’s birthday so he didn’t pick a super harsh one.

Sasuke padded back to their room, where an antsy Naruto waited. “Stand up.” He commanded, which was met with an immediate reaction from Naruto. “Good little pet.” He pet his blonde hair and told Naruto to close his eyes.

He placed the vibrator on the bed, pulling down Naruto’s pants. “Sasuke, don’t tell me...” He hushed him, slipping in a finger to loosen him up a bit. Naruto held back whimpers as Sasuke pulled his finger. “You ready?” A nod from Naruto and he carefully took the vibrator and stuck it up Naruto’s ass. “Mmh!!”

“I haven’t even turned it on yet. Be still.” He coaxed him, turning on the vibrator to medium speed. It would stimulate him without giving him the true please he craved. “Now let’s get going, hm?” He took Naruto’s hand and led him out of the room, grabbing the keys on the way. 

In the car, Naruto fidgeted in his seat. “Let’s calm down, you’re fine. If you do this at the park people will look at you weird.” Naruto glared at him. “I bet you planned this from the start! Hmph!” He crossed his arms, making Sasuke let out a small chuckle. “Actually, I didn’t plan in. You just looked so excited, so I wanted to make you even more excited. 

Naruto looked out the car window for the rest of the ride, but held Sasuke’s hand afterwards. He tried not to make it obvious as they walked through the park, Sasuke pointing out rides that didn’t have too long a wait time. 

“Let’s go on that one.” Naruto forced out, smiling best he could. He was enjoying himself but the vibrator was making him squirm a little too much for comfort. Sasuke and Naruto waited in line patiently, Naruto pulled out his phone. “C’mere.” He pulled Sasuke close and took a selfie. “Gotta get a- a photo for memories.” 

Sasuke nodded, “Of course.” They entered the ride. Naruto leaned on Sasuke, a small whimper into Sasuke’s ear. “What did I tell you? You can lean but try not to whimper.” Sasuke whispered back. He nodded in response, still leaning on him. 

The two went on a few rides before stopping for lunch. Naruto gives a small smile, “I’m going to the bathroom really quick, be right back!” Naruto scampered off to the bathroom. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, watching Naruto until he entered the bathroom.

He followed once Naruto disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke knocked on the second closed door, which startled Naruto. “Sorry, this stall is occupied.” Sasuke rolled his eyes, “It’s me. Open up. Now.” Naruto fiddled with the lock and opened the door to him. The dark haired man walked in. 

Sasuke wasn’t a lot taller than Naruto but it felt like he was towering over him. “What’re you doing here?” He backed up against the toilet, “I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you’re not taking out anything you’re not supposed to take out.” He noticed that Naruto had his hands behind his back.

“What’s that? Got something behind your back?” Naruto whisper-shouted, “Lower your voice Sasuke.” He leaned down, “Show me what’s in your hands.” Sasuke lowered his voice a bit. Naruto slowly brought up his hands, the pink vibrator in them. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “I thought so. You’re not exactly the best liar, you know that?” 

Naruto glanced up, Sasuke’s face not showing much. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t hold it in for any longer.” Sasuke brought him close, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay, but you’re going to have to make it up to me.” Naruto nodded, “Be extra quiet though.” 

Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto’s ass, playfully running his hand along it before grabbing it. “You have a great ass, you know that?” He whispered the dirty words into Naruto’s ear. Sasuke moved his hand to his hole, it was already a little stretched from the vibrator. He put his finger in, working up to eventually putting in 3rd. 

Naruto covered his mouth to muffle his tiny moans. He hung his head and put it on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke held him up with his free arm. “I’m good, please put it in Sasuke.” He whispered. “Aren’t we demanding today?” Sasuke flipped Naruto over, telling him to put his hands on the wall and hold on for a second. 

Sasuke took out a condom and got out some lube. “I just knew this would happen, so I came prepared.” He undid his pants and opened the condom, slipping it onto his length. Sasuke poured the lube onto his hands, silently slipping his fingers into Naruto. He groaned before slapping his hand over his mouth. 

“Sorry for no warning, but I know you’re so desperate for this.” He chuckled lightly and made sure Naruto was all lubed up before taking out his finger. Sasuke warned Naruto that he was going to put himself in. Sasuke slowly put him in, both of them grunting. 

“M-move. You can move.” Sasuke pulled out before thrusting himself in quickly. “Shush, let me take care of this.” Naruto muffled his loud moan with his hand. Sasuke continued his semi-slow but very enjoyable pace. He sped up, holding onto Naruto’s hips. He held back his own grunts.

Sasuke licked the back of Naruto’s neck, tempted to scatter hickeys on Naruto’s beautiful skin. “Can I mark you?” He asked quietly and continued his licking and his thrusting was slower. “Mm y-yeah, below the shirt though..” He moaned into his hand again.

He moved Naruto’s shirt, taking care in making the hickeys. He sucked on the skin and licked the mark after each one. After making a few, he went back to thrusting into Naruto. The blonde dragged out a moan mixed with Sasuke’s name. Sasuke knew Naruto would be pretty close by now, he put a hand up to Naruto’s face. “Suck on my fingers, it’ll help you keep quiet.” 

Naruto started off by licking his index finger, continuing on to his middle and ring finger. He took the fingers into his mouth and kept licking and sucking them. Sasuke thrusted in with some extra force, making Naruto cum. Sasuke came soon after, he leaned against Naruto. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto’s mouth. 

He let out a shaky breath and pulled himself out of Naruto. His boyfriend was still silent, forgetting he didn’t have to be quiet anymore. Sasuke took off the condom and tied it up. “Clean up, I’ll be outside. Okay?” He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s cheek. Sasuke redid his pants. He picked up the vibrator and lube, shoving them into his pocket. 

Naruto glanced up at him, pulling Sasuke back down to his face. He kissed him and smiled as they pulled apart. “That was really good, yet another birthday gift from my lovely boyfriend.” Sasuke grinned, “You were perfect too. Do they hurt?” He gently placed a finger on one. 

“They’re fine. You always try to be so dominant with me but end up being gentle. Guess you can’t help it?” Naruto teased. Sasuke crossed his arms, “I’m leaving.” He opened the bathroom stall door, leaving the bathroom. Naruto closed the door and put his clothes back on. He touched one of the hickeys, smiling at Sasuke’s remnants of himself on his body. 

He stood up and opened the stall, standing in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. Naruto walked out; happy to see Sasuke waiting for him. “Cmon ya grumpy man, let’s get some lunch.” Sasuke followed along, rolling his eyes but smiling.


End file.
